Ordinary Life
by Benny Jude Road
Summary: To define Amphitrite in the past she was simply the trophy wife; to define her today's society she is the embodiment of an independent woman.Having everything that she ever wanted her life should be running smoothly? Right? Wrong. Not unless you're immortal whose husband so happens to be Poseidon...who's fed up with separation and wants you back. You have one hell of a problem.
1. Amphitrite of a Thousand Days

**A/N: I want to thank Hannnarrh for beta reading and coming up**

**with the idea of making a story about this pairing to me. I would not**

**have even thought about doing a Poseidon and Amphitrite pairing at**

**all…much humble thanks.**

**This is set in a modern setting and no this story is not a crossover to**

**Percy Jackson although the book will be mentioned in the story.**

**To all my Undisclosed Desire readers, yes Pandia and Ares will be**

**mention…and no if you want to see if they stay together you have to**

**continue reading the series=] I still love you guys but I can't spoil you**

**all the time.**

"**Ordinary Life" is by Kristen Berry the quote from "Anne of a Thousand**

**Days"**

Ordinary Life

_And I shed my soul, feel it kneeling down_

_I'm clutching my faith, pull it tightly around_

_You're moving your mouth, but you don't make a sound_

_But I feel the walls slowly tearing down_

_Heel to toe takes you from my side_

_In and out every breath divides_

_My eyes to your head, I can't go the distance_

_But when you go you take me in an instant_

_So I'll show you my sins, show me all your scars_

_As we settle in it's written in the stars_

_Your watery eyes got me simply floating_

_And my weak heart is swimming with devotion_

_But in this life, I'll give it time_

_Cause it's always spinning up from behind_

_It'll be all right, it will be fine_

_Cause its nothing more than ordinary life_

Amphitrite of a Thousand Days

_For six years, this year, and this, and this, and this, I did not love him. And then I did. Then I was his. I can count the days I was his in hundreds._

_In all one thousand days. Just a thousand. Strange. And of those thousand, one when we were both in love, only one, when our loves met and overlapped and were both mine and his_

_~ Anne_

Memories of the past came to her… a millennia of memories compressed in seconds. Raw, as if experiencing it all over again, yet not holding the same physically draining emotions that it once had.

Amphitrite lay in her plush bed, wrapped in the warmth of the white Egyptian cotton. Any other day she would have taken her morning run, grabbed the Times from her favorite stand and headed back to her penthouse appartment to get ready for work.

But today was not any other day. No; today held a bittersweet significance hard for her to ignore it.

It wasn't as if she was bitter about this day. She had years - a millennia, to be exact - to get over the emotions that this day once had on her.

Now it was more of a day to revisit her past… to embrace and understand the woman that she once was and to congratulate the woman that she had evolved into.

A soft smile came to her lips. She had become her own person and was at ease with her life.

With that thought in mind, she pulled the blankets off her body and left the warmth of her bed, as she decided to get on with her day. There was no point to waste any more time on the past.

.

.

.

.

.

Even over a million years old, Amphitrite still held the beauty and grace she had when she was still a Nereid's maiden. But now, she could safely say that her beauty seemed to glow brighter than ever before.

Charming and witty, Amphitrite could control the room and have every single person under her spell in seconds. There was nobody in the social scene that didn't know about her. After all, how could anybody ignore a woman that resembled the late great Marilyn Monroe so much?

Any party she planned was sure to be a hit and anybody that she represented would become the person to follow. After all, if you wanted to be somebody in the industry, you had to go to Amphitrite - that was simply a golden rule.

Her public relations firm was one of the leading companies in the nation - or even the world.

Her success?

_That _was easy; she simply lived by two rules…

The first rule was being the first one in and the last one out. However, life was not always all about work; oh no, that's where the second rule comes into play.

_Play all day and play all night._

Now here she was in her office working and setting up a very special event for one of her very special clients.

"You look absolutely _stunning _today mother," came the voice that always brought a smile to her face. Eyes turned towards her office door and in came the perfect reflection of her and _him_... her daughter Benthesikyme - or lovingly called Bentley.

Benthesikyme was the youngest of her three children and the one who was a splendid mix of both her mother and father.

Bentley has always been Amphitrite's soft spot ever since she was born. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't love her other children less - her love for them was undivided. It was simply that she and Benthesikyme were kindred spirits.

Unlike her eldest daughter Rhode, (who by everyone was considered the most beautiful of the two girls), Amphitrite always thought that Bentley's beauty was more soft and gentle compared her sisters'.

From her soft blond hair - that was always curled - seemed to laugh whenever she walked, to her heart shape face that was so warm and rosy, you couldn't help but look. But it was her eyes that always captured her. Unlike the clear baby blues of her siblings, Bentley held sea-green irises that were so open and inviting that they seemed to draw you in.

"As are you, my dear," she said, walking towards her daughter and embracing her. Pulling her back by her shoulders, she eyed the outfit her daughter had on.

She was wearing an orange Michael Kors sundress that covered her feet and on her left arm, there were different gold bracelets and beads.

"I really like the bohemian look on you dear," Amphitrite said as she moved to take her seat.

"Why thank you mother. I'm trying to get into character for my next masterpiece." she smiled, walking towards another chair in the motion of a belly dancer.

Amphitrite couldn't help but to shake her head at her daughter's antics.

"Well I'm glad that you arrived. I want you to go over the invitation list so I can send them out today," she mumured as she handed the younger girl the three page list.

"Well that's easy." Taking the pen and the list from her mother and began crossing out the names. It hadn't even been a second when she handed the list back to her mother.

Bentley crossed her legs looking at her nails while Amphitrite looked over the names that had been crossed out.

"Benthesikyme, _honestly_," she said raising her eyes to look at her daughter instead of the list. The names of her husband and her two other children had been violently removed.

It wasn't really a shocker that Benthesikyme wouldn't invite her siblings and father.

So why place their names down if she knew her daughter was going to reject them?

Easy. So her family - for one night at least - could come together and celebrate Bentley's achievements; but then again, that was only wishful dreaming.

Despite the fact that she and Poseidon were no longer together, that didn't mean her children had to be divided as to whom they were going to side with. But unfortunate as that was with her children, it was another issue that she tried not to push too often.

"What? I told you it was going to be easy," she looked at her mother as if saying _'really'_.

"Did you even bother to tell them this time?" Knowing Bentley, she probably didn't say one word to them about anything.

"This time I did and convinient for them, they all had something important to do on that day," she said without a care in the world.

"That's not good enough; now tell me why?" Bentley looked towards her mother who had now resumed the role of the fierce Queen of the Ocean that she had always admired as a child.

"Well, Rhode prefers to be _The Real Housewife of Mount Olympus _while Triton and Daddy _did _agree at first, until they asked about the book," she said with a mischievous smile.

"What did you tell them Bentley?" Amphitrite couldn't help but to chuckle at her daughter.

"Well they asked what the story was about and I told them it was about a man who cheated on his wife of sixteen years. They're separated, trying to fix their relationship until she learns that he's planning to kill her and take her money and run. The icing on the cake is that she finds out his cheating with both of her best friends who were playing him because they're lesbian lovers. To make a long story short she kicks her husband's ass and castrates him."

"By the Gods! What did your brother and father say?" The mother couldn't hide her amuse smile for much longer.

"That's when they finally remembered they had something else planned on that day," Bentley smiled.

Amphitrite couldn't help but to laugh, of course they would remember 'something else' after hearing such a thing.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said shaking her head as her phone started to ring.

"Love and support me like you always do," Amphitrite couldn't help but to roll her eyes at her daughter's answer as she picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Amphitrite speaking…"

"Are you by a T.V?" came the always demanding and calm voice of her dear friend, Athena.

"Well hello Amphitrite, how is your day? Oh, its fine Athena, thanks for asking! Yes, I am by a T.V." she replied sarcastically. Amphitrite grabbed her remote and turn on the flat-screen that was on the opposite wall of her office.

"That's wonderful to hear Amphitrite. Now turn it on Channel Four - you're going to see something _very _amusing," listening to her friend, she turned to the channel as asked.

"By the Gods…" Amphitrite muttered. She couldn't help but to start laughing at the scene before her.

"Is that _Artemis_?" asked Bentley with a smile similar to her mothers.

Right on the screen was Artemis dressed in fur pelts, protesting against animal cruelty in front of one of the worlds leading cosmetic companies.

"I take that as a 'yes' you're watching Artemis on PETA alert," came the equally amused Athena.

"So who's bailing her out this time?" Amphitrite questioned as she watched her friend hit one of the company executives with red paint.

"This time its my turn, next it's Apollo's," Athena sighed.

"Are we still meeting up tonight?"

"Of course, is it still going to be at Eden?" Athena asked.

"Yes, Dmitry planned the get together for me."

"So, I'll see you around eight, hopefully if Artemis don't catch a case like last time."

"What do you expect? You two _are _the daughters of Zeus after all," Amphitrite laughed.

"Sometimes I forget that," she laughed, ending the conversation there by hanging up the phone.

"Well today has been very interesting indeed," said Bentley as she moved from her seat to stand beside her mother.

"And the night is going to be even more so," she winked at her daughter.

"Ew Mom! There are somethings that you don't have to tell me." Bentley scrunched her face up Amphitrite laughed as she patted her daughters back.

"Anyway the reason I came is to give you this…"she said, going through her bag and handing her mother a Tiffany's box.

"Bentley…you…" Amphitrite stuttered, but she was cut off by her daughter.

"Before you go into the _'Bentley you didn't have to buy me anything speech'_, let me say that I bought this gift - not only because today is special to you - but that I'm proud of having a mother like you and to thank you for everything."

Amphitrite looked at her daughter; out of all her children Bentley was more of a mamma's girl compared to her other children who were more their father's.

Opening the box, there were a beautiful pair of pearl earrings. Amphitrite couldn't help but smile.

"I know you love them that's why I bought them," Amphitrite pulled her daughter into a hug and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Thank you, my dearest daughter,"

"Have fun tonight. Do everything I would do and call me tomorrow," she said as she walked towards the door.

"What am I going to do with you?" Amphitrite shook her head.

"Love me!" Bentley yelled out before the door closed behind her.

.

.

.

"I don't know if you're up to no good or trying to seduce someone with that dress on, honey," said Dmitry as he looked at Amphitrite.

It was a truth universally known that any fabulous woman needed an ultra fabulous gay _'husband' _by her side.

It was a truth that Amphitrite knew all too well and even if her marriage to Poseidon was totally dysfunctional, her_ 'marriage' _with Dmitry was simply perfection. Not even Hera could have put together such a perfect union if she tired.

Dmitry was by far one of the most handsome men in the Ocean. With his sandy brown hair and emerald eyes, the combination could make anyone want to tell him their deepest secrets.

His calm demeanor that matched hers instantly took Amphitrite. Their relationship was beyond description, but to summon up in the best example is to say that they both needed each other.

Cliché.

No.

It was simply that they both wouldn't feel right without the other.

Amphitrite looked down at her outfit; the dress was a DKNY that fitted her shape like a glove but flowed beautifully. It was nude in color and had black lace on the side and front with thin black strips to hold everything together. To finish everything off, she wore her favorite open toe Jimmy Choos.

"And is that bad?" she raised one eyebrow with a smile to accompany it.

"Yes if I was one of these woman who trying to get some tonight."

"You're so nasty," she said placing a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"If _I'm _nasty then what are you?"

"Don't ask that question, you know I don't kiss and tell," This made both friends laugh.

"Anyway, I ordered a cosmos for you and I got you a gift," he said smiling.

"_Another _gift? Now I feel spoilt," she said. As she took a sip of her drink, Dmitry pulled out a small black box placing it in front of her.

She reached for it and smiled at her friend.

"Now before you open it, let me be clear, please withhold all emotions - I don't need my wife messing up her makeup making her look like a hot mess and embarrassing me causing me to divorce you, okay?" he said, making her smack him lightly on the arm.

"Ow! Domestic violence," Amphitrite rolled her eyes as she opened the box.

There before her was a seashell. Ordinary to some others but it meant so much to her and Dmitry. This was the shell that started not only her friendship with Dmitry, but was the gift she gave him the night she first laid eyes on Poseidon.

"What kind of friend would I be to forget such a day? After all, _Salacia_,I held on to it for too long. I think it is time to give it back to you," he said, all jokes aside as he smiled at her.

There were only two men that called her by her birth name; Dmitry and - once upon a time - Poseidon, before everything changed, of course.

"Thank you Dmitry, for everything," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Anything for you honey," he grinned as he returned her hug. They stayed like that for

sometime until they broke away.

"Now to get to some serious business; Athena and Artemis are not going to make it."

"I figured that. Artemis caught a case again?" she said, placing the beloved shell safely in her clutch while taking a sip of her cosmos.

"The red paint did it for her," Dmitry shook his head as he took a sip of his own drink.

"You have to love her," they laughed.

"They both sent their best and are seriously going to make it up to you, _but_,since they're not here, we are _not _going to waste the night away."

It would be fate to have the D.J start to play "WOW" by Kylie Minogue.

"Shall we dance?" Dmitry stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Of course darling," she said as they walked happily towards the dance floor.

.

.

.

.

"Where else do you want to go?" Dmitry said as they walked out of the club and into the streets of Manhattan.

"I'm hungry, lets get a hot dog," said Amphitrite, not ready to call it a night.

"I know a nice place three blocks down,"

"Well, lets follow the yellow brick road!" Amphitrite said holding on to Dmitry's arm as he gave a hearty laugh.

As they walked, they fell into a comfortable silence as Amphitrite took in the city. The energy and liveliness of the city was like a drug to her. The rush of the lights and the people around her was so refreshing, compared to the life that she once lived.

This was her new life and she loved it. She had friends, she had a career that she loved, she had it all.

And she was grateful for everything. Today was not a day to mourn her old life but to celebrate the new one she had built.

She came out of her thoughts when they had arrived. They placed an order for their food. When they had recieved it, they took a seat in a booth with the view of the streets. Watching as the people walked by, the sounds of cars and people all wrapped in one perfect package.

She smiled as she turned her eyes towards Dmitry who was curious as to what his friend was thinking.

"What?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I propose a toast," she said, holding out the coke in her hands as Dmitry followed along with her.

"Lets toast to a new life and happiness."

"New life and happiness." As they clicked their cups together, they took a sip of the pop they went back to eat.

This time Dmitry looked at his friend with a smile and this time, it was Amphitrite who was curious.

"Even though you guys are separated, happy anniversary, my Queen,"

"Happy anniversary to me," she said with a smile as they enjoyed the rest of their meal and the night before them.

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter please review…love benny=]**


	2. Last Night

**A/N: This chapter is center around Poseidon "Last Night," belongs to P Diddy…I want to thank a thousand time my beta reader Hannarrh. **

**Please enjoy=]**

"_I know you can hear me I know you can feel me_

_I know you can feel me I can't live without you_

_God please make me better I wish I wasn't the way I am_

_You're everything I want to be if you could only see your heart belongs to me_

_If you could only see your heart belongs to me._

_I love you so much I'm yearning for your touch come and set me free_

_Forever yours I'll be baby won't you come and take this pain away._

_Tell me the words to say to make you come back and work me like that _

_And if it matters I'll rather stay home with you I'm never alone._

_Don't want to wait till you're gone let me be just don't leave me _

_But my pride wouldn't…"_

_~ P. Diddy _

Last Night 

The sounds of moans and unearthly groans filled the room as the couple enjoyed the pleasure of each other. The sweet tingle of want and the spicy scent of lust embraced them. Their motions were smooth as they slid against each other, their rhythms matching so perfectly and yet so uneven.

Her moans were soft, complimenting the baritone groans from her partner, the soft curves of her body molded with that of the hard tone one that took a century to be familiar with.

As they came to their climax that shook both heaven and Earth, they fell into each other's arms. The woman held the smile of a satisfied and content woman while the man's expression was unreadable.

Poseidon lay there staring blankly into the nothingness that seemed to cloud over him for the past millennia. He looked at the beautiful nymph that lay before him, a satisfied smile on her lips; he couldn't help but feel resentful.

Resentful at the fact he could not simply feel the satisfaction that she felt; the satisfaction that he used to feel so many years ago.

He looked at his mistress of over a century. Alexis was one of the sexiest nymphs in all the seven seas. The petite curve of her body was soft, her complexion aglow with an insipid light and her hair was honey suckle blond.

In the deepest dark place of his conscience, he thought about a _Nereid _who was, in every way, was one of the most beautiful women in the watery kingdoms.

He knew what today was…and with everything within him he could feel a pain of guilt so strong that at time it was unbearable to deal with. Yet he had to deal with this pain quietly every year on this day.

Memories of _her_ seem to haunt him ever since the day that _she_ left _him_.

The only irony of this whole story is that it so happened to be on this very day that she married him so long ago was also the day she left.

Poseidon looked over at Alexis who cuddled closer to his side, her head rested on his shoulder. He decided not to linger any longer on past memories and of the haunting image of…_her._

.

.

.

.

.

Long ago Poseidon was once an esteemed immortal and like his family was once worshipped and loved by all mortals. Today, along with the rest of his family, they held no merit any longer when it came to the mortals of today.

Truthfully, he hated the modern mortals more than he cared for the mortals of his time.

The mortals of this era held no sense of the values of neither their ancestors nor the respect that there were even higher and powerful beings than them.

It was these things that annoyed him more than anything else.

Once he could do whatever he pleased him. Now he had to be cautious of everything he did.

He looked upon the piles of papers from complaints of minor and major issues in his kingdom to treaties and amendments that need to be reconsidered or rewritten. Not only did he have to handle his kingdom but on top of that, his business on Earth.

It would be a complete lie to say that he was doing well in this era of time…but he wasn't. In all the centuries of his life, never once did he have to deal with such issues.

Wars, he could handle perfectly.

Listening to prayers, he had the patience.

Punishing, he could handed most definitely.

But when it came to matters of such things as paperwork he had no idea how to handle it. There was only one person that was used to handling all that.

The more that he stared at each pile and the thought of this day, the more his anger drove to the point that if he didn't stop himself, he might cause another tsunami.

Poseidon shoved the piles off his desk with a fiery yell that shook the whole palace - it would be the first of many yells to come that day. The sound of furniture breaking and the yelling of vulgar expressions could be heard in the study. Everyone made sure not to interrupt the very heated immortal.

.

.

.

.

.

Triton could feel the frustration of his father before he stepped inside his family home. Servants bowed before the eldest child of their master and mistress.

Standing the same height of his father, Triton was in every way his father perfect replica. From the baby blue irises, to the intimidating unreadable expression that made them unapproachable, to the same uncontrollable anger.

Triton prided himself that he knew his father better than anyone - after all they both acted the same. So he knew perfectly well the reason for his father's mood…and he couldn't blame him.

Walking passed the guards he opened the doors of his father study.

"Did I not say that I wish for no visitors?" Poseidon yelled as he looked over some papers.

"Even if it is your son?" Triton asked, as he scanned the nearly destroyed room.

"Even if- Triton," he looked up to see his son and his once sour mood change in an instant.

"Father," Triton bowed his head respectfully as Poseidon signaled for him to take a seat in one of the chairs. He took a seat in a chair that wasn't broken and made sure not to step on any pieces of paper that he knew were very important.

"Ambrosia." his father stated, as he poured two glasses for them both. Handing his son the glass, Poseidon gulped down the first glass and poured himself a second.

Triton looked at his father knowing that it was better to entertain him than cause his mood to become any worse. Since it was the day of his parent's anniversary, he knew all too well how this day affected his father.

Over the first years after the separation it wasn't bad but as the years progressed, it was evident how the strain of the separation was impacting on him. But not only his father but also his whole family; Triton understood why his mother did such a thing, but her actions were beyond foolish; instead allowing people to ridicule their family shamelessly.

She refused to go to court even when summoned (demanded) by Zeus or Hera she would not even bother to show up. All communication was cut off when it came to her and their father. She would only see him and his sisters and always asking how their father was doing only to then drop the subject without any care in the world.

When he was young, his mother was the perfect image of what a wife should be: submissive towards her husband, beautiful in appearance and quiet in public and most importantly, she placed her family before herself.

Now…he didn't know what his mother became and now, his younger sister, Benthesikyme, was becoming worse as she begun to follow the same road as their mother. The only one who agreed on these issues was that of his sister, Rhode, who totally disagreed of the way their mother and sister were heading.

Triton didn't hate his mother, he was more resentful towards her to an extent. The means of his resentment came in many forms of unanswered questions and what he was brought up on.

He knew that his father was not a faithful man and that he and his siblings were not the man's only children.

But his mother already knew this, so why now - after nearly millennia of being with the man - did she decided to leave him?

She was a wife, a mother, and a Queen. She knew better than to do such rash and immature things.

That was not the way of an immortal woman.

"Have you seen your sister?" Triton looked to his father who by now was putting away his third cup of ambrosia.

"Yes, Rhode is doing fine father," he said as he spoke fondly of his sister that he was the closest with.

Poseidon nodded his head, as he thought fondly about his precious little girl. Out of all of his children, she always had a spot with her father. He didn't have to worry about her for she never would bring any worry to him.

"Have you heard from Bentley?" He didn't hide the disappointment in his voice as he spoke about his youngest child.

Out of his children; Triton was, in every way, simply him from his actions, mannerism, and speech and of course, his pride.

Rhode was simply her mother, beautiful and graceful. She held a calming presence and extreme brightness that always calmed him. She was in every way his favorite child.

And there was Benthesikyme…his trouble child. She was a mixture of him and _her_ and out of all her siblings she caused him more strife then anything. He loved his daughter dearly, but there were times that her actions drove him up the wall. Over the centuries, they had their tick for tack, but ever since the separation, their relationships seemed similar to a cold war.

As if any minute something within them would cause the other to erupt. Out of his three children, she had most definitely inherited his temper. There had been times that even Triton would be silent and hold some type of fear.

He did not like the lifestyle that she was living. It was nothing like her sister's whose life was that suitable of a Goddess.

"Yes. She invited me to this party for her book," Triton said as he took a sip of his drink.

"She invited you too?" Poseidon said. He poured his son another glass of ambrosia as a strong laugh came from his chest.

"I told her I had something to do," he said as he took a seat and took another sip of his ambrosia.

"As they say, great minds think alike," Triton laughed as his father joined him.

They laughed for some time until it became it fluttered to quiet between them.

Then there was the silent question, the one that wanted to be said yet didn't.

"How is your mother…?"

Triton looked at his father. His expression was unreadable and he couldn't stop the sigh that came to his lips.

"I saw her last week; from what I gather she's been doing fine," he said sugar coating the fact that his mother looked much happier and doing way much better than him.

"That's good," Was all he said as he took a sip of his drink.

.

.

.

.

.

Poseidon stood before the Pool of Reflections; it was his connection to see whatever he desired. There in the reflected pool showed _her, _in all of her sickening beauty, dancing along with a male that he knew all too well her closest confident, Dmitry.

Doing fine? He could laugh; she was doing more than fine, she was doing a hell of a lot better than him.

Despite what everyone thought, he did know where Amphitrite resided and how her life was going for her. After all, what kind of God would he be if he didn't know where his wife and consort were at?

He could go to her at any minute if he wanted to; call this ridicules separation off if he wanted to.

So what was keeping him from it?

Pride.

His pride and will were strong, just like hers, and he refused to beg her to come back.

Refuse to admit he was wrong when he wasn't.

She knew that with the title that he held that mistresses came along and children were a result of these unions.

For his way was that of a God, and apologizing for the will of a God was ludicrous and beneath him.

That didn't mean he didn't love her.

She was the only woman that he ever loved and still did. She knew him in ways that no member of his family could. And she loved him in a way that none of his lovers could ever resemble.

But the fact of the matter was he would not change himself because of her. She was his love and wife but being of a higher structure then she, her submission was called for and she had to obey whatever he said and told her to do.

Everything was perfect in the beginning but something changed and the more that he thought about it, the more that he got angry. It changed his wife and their life together, leaving him in the situation that he found himself in.

He looked the image of her; she was smiling and laughing the more he looked at her in such a state, he couldn't help but to think that it had been so long since he saw her in that way.

"Disperse," he said quietly and the waters image left as miniature waves clashed with each other and the waters became still.

He sat with a glass filled with his strongest wine and slouched back into his seat. His clothes were disheveled and the room pitch black, reflecting his mood.

The feeling of emptiness and bitterness consumed him with such a force that it almost drove him insane.

Raising his glass in a mocking toast…

"Happy anniversary…Amphitrite," as he swallowed one of the many glasses of wine to come that night.

**Short chapter the next chapter will really start the story.**


	3. Golden

**A/N: A little quick announcement my second semester of school started so I will be unable to update as quickly plus I have other stories that I'm working on as well and needs my attention as well. So I can't spend all my time on one certain story. Other than that I hope you like this chapter of Ordinary Life.**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader=]**

"**Golden" by Jill Scott**

**Love benny…**

"_I'm taking my freedom _

_Pulling it off the shelf_

_Putting it on my chain_

_Wear it around my neck_

_I'm taking my freedom_

_Putting it in my car_

_Wherever I choose to go _

_It will take me far_

_I'm liven' my life like it's golden_

_Liven my life like its golden,"_

_~ Jill Scott_

Golden

"So how does it feel to be locked-up?" Amphitrite asked as she pretended to hold a microphone up to Artemis face. She, Artemis, and Athena were at their favorite bistro for lunch.

"It felt good…for an hour and ten minutes," causing all three women to laugh.

"The part when she hit the guy with that red paint just got me," Amphitrite giggled as she took a bite of her grape fruit.

"Well he deserved it, he's lucky that the police arrested me - I was going to hit him with my sign," she huffed as she stabbed at her egg whites.

"What did father say?" Athena hides her smirk as she took a sip of her coffee.

She knew exactly what happen between her sister and the _big man _but she couldn't help to past up a perfectly good moment to embarrass her baby sister.

Artemis stopped the abuse of her egg whites to look at her older sister. Amphitrite looked between the two sisters with an amused smile.

She wasn't surprised that Zeus got wind of Artemis' _activities _and judging by the past, he never hid the fact he was upset.

After all, this was Zeus and when was he never upset about something? Except, of course, when he was hiding one of his mistresses from Hera or in a festive mood.

"What did Zeus say this time?" Amphitrite smiling at her niece, she could tell that she was becoming uncomfortable from how deeply she was blushing and the glare became even more venomous towards her sister.

"The same as always…" she said, brushing it off as she took a sip of her lemon water. Then, Athena busted out with a full-blown laugh.

"I guess that would be the part where he says he would dump you in red paint himself if you get arrested again? Or maybe the part where he'll turn you into a test animal?"

"No he didn't!" Amphitrite gasped. Athena nodded her head in confirmation as she laughed hard, causing her sister to become extremely mortified.

"Yes, right in front of everyone! It was terrible but so funny - you had to see his face and Artemis' reaction. It was truly a 'you had to be there moment'," she laughed, using the napkin to dab at the corner of her eyes.

Amphitrite shook her head as turned to see a very annoyed Artemis. She placed her hand behind the girls back, patting it like only a mother could do.

"It's all right, you know your father is all bark and no bite," Zeus only used intimidation when it came to his children to put them back in line. He wouldn't do as he said unless they really hit a serious nerve and needed a lesson.

"It still embarrassing to be yelled at in front of everyone," she said as Amphitrite nodded her head in understanding.

"_Anyway…_" Artemis said trying to change the subject she turned to look at Amphitrite.

"We owe you a gift, after all yesterday was your anniversary and I feel bad for missing it," Athena nodded her head in agreement with her sister.

"Thanks guys but you don't have to buy me anything," she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You say this every year and do we ever listen? No, so take our gifts with a smile and say you love us," Athena said as pulled out a black box, decorated in white lettering spelling out _Chanel_. Artemis held out a Tiffany box in her hands with a smile.

"I love you guys," she said with a smile knowing that they had won. Taking the box from Artemis she opened her first gift. Inside, there was a beautiful diamond star pendent.

"This is beautiful Artemis, I love it," she said hugging the young Goddess in her arms.

"I knew you would love it," she said pulling back from the older Goddess.

Next was Athena's gift. Grabbing the Chanel box, she opened it knowing that the gift wouldn't be any less beautiful than the previous gift. There in the box were vintage gold CC logo round earrings.

"Thank you! This is too much," Amphitrite smiled, placing her gifts in her purse.

"Only for you Amphitrite, after all you deserved it," Athena said, as her sister smiled in unison.

.

.

.

.

.

It must have been the thousandth time that he looked over the weekly reports to see how everything was coming along. He shouldn't even bother to look knowing that this quarter, they were failing. The resorts were barely gaining enough profit and to add insult to injury, his investors were giving him shit about it.

Poseidon was finding himself between a rock and a hard place with the threat of either stepping down as CEO, or shutting down all his resorts. And to add on to all of his problems he was going to meet up with his brothers this evening.

All three brothers were close in the most dysfunctional way - despite the many times that each tried to backstab each other. Poseidon never really had to worry about his brother Hades, even though popular culture pictured him as the evil vengeful _'I-want-to-rule-the-world' _God.

Hades, in all honestly, was the laidback one of all the brothers. There was never a time that he actually seen his younger brother angry or yelling. Hades was content with his life. Never once did he ask anything more or less from anyone.

Zeus, on the other hand, was a different problem. The youngest of all his siblings, tended to use his status and title to always get his way and, if it didn't go to his liking, there were serious issues that faced both Heaven and Earth.

Everyone tended to bite their tongues and allow him to push them over without any complaint…that was not so for Poseidon.

When it came to his and Zeus relationship, it could be considered love and hate, wrapped in a perfect package.

Being the eldest, Poseidon didn't take to kindly to his youngest sibling disrespecting him and bossing him around. Zeus, being the one to save his siblings and uproot power from their father, felt that Poseidon should be indebted to him. Not only that, but since he was Lord of all the deathless immortals and mortals, he deserved such respect.

It was this tension that caused the brothers to clash over the years causing one of the longest standing rivalrys that seemed to grow worse over the centuries.

Just as strong was their solidarity. It could be said that for their love for one another was a strong foundation as, despite everything, they were still blood.

Standing up from his desk, he decided that he wouldn't waste time looking at these dreadful reports any longer.

Tugging his gray Armani suit jacket on, he buttoned up the buttons and smoothed out any creases. Strolling out of his office, he walked towards the boardroom filled with vipers and backstabbing bastards.

"If these profits don't change by the end of the year, I'm sorry sir, but we won't have anyone investing in this company and would be filing for bankruptcy," came the timid voice of the mortal before him.

Throughout the so-called meeting, Poseidon sat there, thinking up many ways of silencing the fragile male before him to stop his yelping and what kinds of natural disasters he could create to destroy his resorts.

So many scenarios… A ghost of a smile came to his lips as a twinkle of something dark and disturbing entered his eyes. Those who saw the smile felt an alert, telling them to flee from before this man yet, their bodies remained frozen.

Coming back to reality, Poseidon straightened in his seat. Even sitting down he still towered over all the men with a similar build.

Clearing his throat, he looked at the mortal before him that had spoken.

"I am very aware of our current situation. Have you thought of any alternative routes we can take with this company?" His cold clear baby blue eyes swept the room looking at each man as if he had seen their souls.

It was completely unnerving, to say the least, as each person moved uncomfortably in his or her seats.

It was silent in the boardroom and if there was anything that annoyed him most, it was the dumbfounded look on each person's face as they bit their tongues and fidgeted about in their seats.

It was mortals like them that annoyed the hell out of him. The ones that complained about their issues but never found a way to fix the problem.

He scanned every single one of them again. When his eyes caught on a young male mortal - who looked as if he was still wet behind his ears - Poseidon could tell he was fighting with himself to say something or not yet fear was holding him back.

Whether the fear was for his idea being shot down or of Poseidon himself, he wasn't sure. He was guessing both would probably be the caused of such an expression.

"You there, what's your name?" He really didn't care for names, after all, these were simply insignificant mortals that were doing him a service of running his business.

"R-R-o-obert Sir," the man replied, not liking how everyone's eyes was trained on him or the heated gaze that Poseidon was directing his way.

"You seem you have a suggestion. Since everyone else doesn't, please make your idea known to us."

Robert cleared his throat. He fixed his tie in place - a sure sign that he was nervous.

"I have been studying the reports and, from what I gather, the company needs a public relations company to represent us. Something that we don't have, unlike our leading completion. This can help build our company's reputation as well get us the revenue that we need."

"Public relations? And whom do you have in mind to represent us?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tonight Amphitrite was meeting up with Bentley for dinner and to discuss her party for her newest book. She wore tight leather pants that seem to fit her like a glove, a black blazer and a graphic tee shirt of The Beatles. A pair of skimpy black Christian Louboutins only heightened her already tall frame.

Walking through the restaurant, she stopped every now and then when someone of her acquaintance or a client wanted to greet her. When she finally neared the table, she caught sight of her daughter already seated.

Bentley seat there, causally taking a sip of her white wine as she read a book. It must have been amusing since her daughter gave out a laugh every now and then. Amphitrite took a seat. She smiled at the waitress whilst ordering her drink.

She turned fully to her daughter when her laughter became increasingly louder, causing some of the other patrons to look at her.

She glanced at the novel that was the source of her daughter's amusement. _Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief._

"Mmm," she cleared her voice but Bentley's attention remained on the novel.

"Bentley," she said with a little more force in her voice. Bentley lowered the book, a twinkle in her eyes, (that was impish a sign that she was up to something).

All conversation was halted when the waitress came back with Amphitrite's drink. They both placed their food orders.

"So care to share?" she took a sip of her wine, eyeing the book suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just reading about my made-up half brother," she smiled at her mother.

"What _are _you talking about Bentley? Whose your half brother?" Amphitrite's brow crinkled, not understanding the nonsense that her daughter was talking about.

"I'm talking about this book right here. It's about a demigod who is the son to the one and only Poseidon. It really shows a side of father that is comical, along with the rest of _them _up there." Bentley gestured upwards with a tilt of her head.

Amphitrite couldn't help but to shake her head at her daughter as she took a sip of her wine.

It would be an understatement to say that Bentley hated Olympus and the immortals up there with an underlaid passion.

"You should really read the book mom. The author was coming from a good place for some of the most prejudice petty individuals I've ever met."

"Bentley," she warns, "can we change the subject?"

"Okay mother," she said as the waitress came back with their food. Setting their plates in front of them, they began talking about the party that was happening in three days.

"So where are you going to get your outfit?" Amphitrite asked as took a bite out of her food.

"Pandia designed the dress and I'm going to be fitted for it tomorrow," Bentley replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"How is Pandia? I haven't spoken with her in awhile," the elder woman said, asking about one of her favorite nieces.

"She is doing well. Her companies are doing great and we're planning on co-writing a book together when we have sometime in our schedule."

"And the family?"

"Ares is spoiling her rotten…"

"Even more than usual?"

"Worse, especially since they found out that she's pregnant," Bentley smiled.

"I definitely have to have lunch with her this coming week. I'm so happy for them."

It was true that she admired and was extremely proud of the couple and their relationship. Especially the way it had progressed over time. Their relationship had been through an all out war, leaving deep scars for the both of them. Yet they grew and changed for the better and, look at them today, both so much in love with the other that you would've thought they been like it from the beginning.

And she couldn't help but to think about a certain person getting their act together. Amphitrite shook her head, she couldn't compare Poseidon and Ares; it would just be foolish to compare a stubborn old fool to a once stubborn fool.

They went back to amiably discussing other things including everything from the party to personal issues.

.

.

.

.

It must have been his tenth glass of ambrosia but hell who was counting?

There in a grand apartment, the three brothers drank to their hearts content, laughing merrily at each other, and talking about their latest sexual conquests.

"I swear Persephone has you wrapped perfectly around her little finger," said Poseidon, as Zeus laughed at their brother who was now wearing a sour face at the mention of his wife.

"You can't even stare or breathe if another woman is in your presence," Poseidon continued, as he took a sip of his ambrosia.

"Remember the festival last year?" Zeus perked up.

"Who wouldn't? She caused a scene that made even us all fear for your survival," They chuckled as they all thought about the festival of the fall of Kronos. The party had, as always, been lively and Hades had the misfortune to catch the eye of a nymph who had been doing everything to keep his attention. And his attention she kept, to the point that Persephone made one of the biggest scenes in the world.

"Unlike you, brothers, my penis doesn't control my thinking or jump at the prospect every time a whore is willing to open her legs."

"Says the man who couldn't do such a thing if he tried," Poseidon said, causing Zeus to laugh harder then before.

"Be honest, do you regret marrying Persephone?" he said as Zeus eyed their brother.

It gave them some joy to know that they weren't the only ones miserable. Even if they cheated or not on their wives it wouldn't have mattered. Look at Hades, never once did he think about cheating on his wife, yet he got treated with little to no respect by her.

"Well how about this, if Selene had given birth to Pandia while I still was single, then I wouldn't have married Persephone," Hades said knowing that he'll get the results with this statement; which he did when Zeus had stopped laughing and threw a glare at him.

Poseidon smiled, everyone on Olympus knew that Pandia was his favorite child and that Zeus was way more faithful to Selene then he ever was to Hera.

"Bastard," said Zeus as he threw a pillow at his grinning brother, "That's my daughter your talking about!"

"And Persephone isn't?" said Hades.

"She told me I wasn't after I agreed to the marriage between you two," Zeus said as he took a sip of his drink, "Girl is just like her mother."

This time, both Poseidon and Hades roared with laughter at their brother.

"Sometimes I think only Athena and Pandia are my golden children," he said talking a sip of his drink slowly, "and the rest of them are determined to drive me into madness."

Poseidon nodded his head with his brother as he thought about his own children.

"Are you talking about Artemis latest stunt?" inquired Hades.

"It took everything in me not to ring her neck in front of everyone,"

"Well at least your daughter is not writing stories about men's privates being castrated."

"What?" said both Zeus and Hades in unison.

"Oh, nothing. Some foolishness that Bentley has been spending her time on," he said, shaking his head.

"Brother please, Bentley is not acting wild and crazy in front of mortals like mine daughter," said Zeus.

"I would prefer she did than focus on the mess that she's busying herself with now," he said.

"Writing is not mess brother, and judging by the mortal papers, she is a number one best selling author. You should be proud of her if anything," said Hades.

"I am proud for her success, but not how she's doing it. This independent strike is nerve wrecking," he said, "Zeus, you _must _understand especially with your daughters."

"I have no problem with it, only when they make fools of themselves is when it bothers me. So I understand you perfectly brother."

"Simple foolishness that she's getting from her mother," he said, slamming the glass down.

Hades and Zeus looked at each other. They knew perfectly well how the separation was effecting Poseidon. Usually they would tease him about it, but seeing how his brother's once merry mood had now shifted to his unpredictable behavior, they decided to allow him to vent.

In a way, it was more like a messed up therapy session between them when they met up together.

"Do you know where Amphitrite is located?" asked Zeus, taking a chance.

"Somewhere in New York," he replied, pouring him another glass of ambrosia.

"You know this and yet you haven't gone after her? Come on brother, if I was you, I would simply demand her back home and this foolishness to be over," said a very drunken Zeus.

Poseidon was about to say something when Hades interrupted him.

"Don't listen to that, if you do such a thing, Amphitrite will be more resentful of you and it won't solve the problems you already have."

"And how has that advice helped you?" questioned Zeus, smirking at his older brother. Hades threw him a glare that could freeze all of Hell.

While Hades and Zeus were arguing with each other, Poseidon was thinking about the past weeks. This separation was really aggravating him and now it was time that all of this was coming to an end, especially after the meeting today.

It was really going to be sooner or later that he was going to see Amphitrite, just that it would be sooner than expected. Who ever said that life was golden was simply living in a fantasy.

**I hope everyone like the chapter…of course I hade to place my favorite immortal couple Ares and Pandia in the story. Those who are reading Undisclosed Desire do not stop reading the story just from this little information in this story…after all it could be true or not that Pandia and Ares even stay together in the end.**

**Love**

**Bjr=]**


	4. Family Affair

**A/N: Sorry for the long update.**

**Family Affair by Mary J. Blige**

"_It's only gonna be about a matter of time_

_Before you get loose and start loose your mind_

_Cop you a drink, go head and rock your ice_

_Cause we celebrating No More Drama in our life_

_With a great track pumpin', everybody's jumpin'_

_Going ahead and twist your back and get your body bumpin'_

_I told you leave your situations at the door_

_So grab somebody and get your ass on the dance floor,"_

~ Mary J Blige

Family Affair

The turnout for Bentley's book party was definitely a huge success; seeing how more and more people were coming by the minute and telling by the long line outside, there were more to come.

The guest list included all of New York's up and coming stars, friends of Bentley's, her agents and editors, and a few selected family members.

Thankfully, the venue was a large space and they had plenty of food, liquor, and books to satisfy the guests.

The sound of Fergie's _London Bridge _blasted through the space as people took to the floor either with either a drink or Bentley's anticipated book of the year in hand.

Some of the guest already took to reading it in the seating areas, while others were already talking about the book or enjoying private conversation.

Of course, they couldn't forget the star of the hour, posing in front of the cameras.

Dressed by Pandia in a black zip-up bustier dress with elaborate gray panels and sleeves, and a pair of peep-toe shoes. Bentley looked absolutely stunning with a sultry mussed updo.

There was only pride that shone from within her as Amphitrite watched her youngest child get the recognition that her hard work deserved.

But even with pride there was a little disappointment. Her father and siblings should have been there out of pure support even if they _didn't _agree. But she wasn't going to linger on the subject any further then she already had.

After all, this was Bentley's night and if she wasn't going to worry about it, then neither would she.

"Well don't you look beautiful, Salacia," came the voice of Dmitry, who was arm in arm with her nieces Athena and Artemis.

Amphitrite's dress of the night was a form-fitting black sling dress that complimented her shoulders and arms. The dress had been designed by Pandia while her shoes were by Alexander McQueen. Her hair was curled and the only make-up she wore was that of cat-eyes and red lipstick.

"Thank you Dmitry," she said, walking over to her friend and kissing his cheek.

"I must say this is a huge turn out," said Artemis, as she greeted her aunt.

"We're so proud of Bentley," Athena said, as she too greeted the other woman.

"Thank you. Did you receive a copy of the book?" she asked, as a waiter came over and gave each one of them a drink.

"We got our copy last week," said Dmitry, as he took a sip of his drink, "and I deduce that if Poseidon ever read that book he would blow a gasket."

"It's more like he would cause the biggest natural disaster that the world has ever seen," Athena said nonchalantly, causing the others to laugh.

"You're terrible," Amphitrite chucked as she took a sip of her drink, "anyway where have you come from?"

"Olympus," all three said while simultaneous taking a sip of their drink.

"It was really a drag," Dmitry said, crunching his face up.

"Just talking about it makes me want a strong drink," said Artemis.

"What happened?" Amphitrite's amusement was evident in her voice as she looked at the three before her.

"Oh here comes Ares and Pandia," interrupted Artemis as she waved her hands to signal them over.

It would take all night for them to explain how horrible that party was and a lot of liquor to give them the extra push to do so.

"With the Infamous Trio," added Athena, looking over at Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes following her other siblings.

Amphitrite turned to see her niece and nephews make their way through the crowd towards them.

"I must say Amphitrite this is one hell of a party," slurred Dionysus, who was being held by a grinning Hermes.

"How much did you have to drink?" asked Amphitrite.

"The correct question is, how much are we going to drink by the end of the night?" Hermes slurred.

"Pay these fools no attention," said Ares as he greeted everyone, "if it wasn't for Pandia they wouldn't have come with us."

"I beg to differ, dear disgruntle brother of mine, we were going to follow Pandia wherever she went," charmed in Hermes.

"Like we've been doing for the past millennia," Dionysus added, as he grabbed another drink.

"Face it Ares, the day you married Pandia was the day you married all three of them," said Dmitry.

Pandia shook her head as she moved to give her annoyed husband a kiss on the cheek. Ares turned giving her a kiss on the forehead as his hand rested on the hidden baby bump, causing Amphitrite to remember what she wanted to say to the couple.

"Congratulations on the baby, I'm so happy for you two," said Amphitrite as the others chimed in as well.

"Thank you," said both Ares and Pandia.

"Don't forget we have to have lunch one of these weekends," said Amphitrite to Pandia.

"Of course, but it has to be a weekend when the children are out of my hair," she smiled.

"Agreed, so did you just come from Olympus?" she looked on with amusement.

"I'm going to find myself a strong drink and bring you some water," he said to his wife as he walked away, "Apollo, watch over her."

Amphitrite looked at her nephew's retreating form, and the laughs of her party were all she heard.

"What does that mean?" she looked at them, trying to figure out what was such a riot when the very name of Olympus was mention.

"It speaks volumes when the God of War has to retreat from the conversation," said Athena, amused.

"Everyone's laughing so I want to know what's so funny?"

"It's not _what's_ funny, but it's _why _it's funny that's causing us to laugh as such," came Apollo's voice.

"Well can you explain the why, so I may be better able to understand?" she inquired, looking at them all in turn.

"Well as you know, there was a party thrown in the Great Hall at Zeus' palace," said Dmitry, taking a sip of his drink before continuing, "in the same old fashion as always -which is why I said it was a drag earlier."

"There was nothing to do except drink and listen to the Muses sing, since my dear brother decided not to join in," said Artemis, throwing playful daggers at her twin.

"Excuse me, I don't have to join them every time they want to sing and dance. Besides, I have to save my talent for the millions of people who pay to see me sing."

"And don't forget flaunting his ass and bare chest on stage while millions of beautiful woman scream to their hearts content," slurred Dionysus.

"Is that envy I hear, Dionysus?" said Pandia, with a playful smirk.

"Yes, I'm very envious," he said, "and since you're pregnant the only thing that's going to keep all three of us sane the next nine months is that exquisite GQ spread you did."

His statement causing his brothers to nod their head in agreement, with a smirks tugging at their lips.

"I would hate for Pandia to be mad at me for killing you, Dionysus," interjected Ares as he came back with drink in hand and water for his wife.

"Well I would die a very happy man-" he was cut off by Pandia who was practically feeling her husband's anger.

"Throughout the whole night I was trying not to show the signs that I was pregnant."

"Why?" Amphitrite asked innocently, as everyone looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Venus," they said in unison.

"I thought that you two were on _civil _terms," she said gently. To say Pandia and Venus didn't like each other could be like comparing oil and vinegar - they just don't mix well.

"I thought **his** crazy-baby mama was on the same ride as well, but she likes to show her real claws every now and then," she said with a hard look at Ares.

Ares shook his head. When he thought about his ex-lover and mother to his children, it made the urge to drink even stronger.

"Anyway, as I was hiding the signs throughout the whole night, Hades was the only sensible enough one to have a conversation with."

"Since everyone was talking about the good old days, which seem to be the only topic of conversation," interjected Athena, as everyone who was there nodded their heads.

"Long story short, Persephone didn't appreciate Hades speaking to me for such a long time."

"Didn't appreciate? Persephone went bat-shit crazy on Hades right there and then in front of everyone," Hermes said as everyone laughed.

"She didn't say anything to you Pandia?" asked Amphitrite. She knew all to well how Persephone could be when it came to Hades.

"It was shut down before she could," came Ares' voice, as he took a sip of his drink.

Amphitrite simply nodded her head, knowing that Ares wouldn't allow anyone to come close to touch or say anything disrespectful to his wife.

"That is why he's been on guard-dog duty all night if you couldn't tell," said Dionysus, smiling.

"If I remember correctly, you three moved over to Pandia, guarding her as well," Artemis said, knowing she'd caught her brothers seeing how the smiles left there faces.

"Anyway after that episode, Hades had to take her back home, but even that made the whole mood sour," said Athena.

"I was halfway expecting Hera to go crazy next, but she was very relaxed thought out the night," Apollo said.

"Yeah, I was really expecting her to go off on Zeus since he was with Selena the whole night," said Dmitry, then he looked at the offspring's of Zeus and Selena, "no offense, but normally Zeus doesn't flaunt his women around his wife."

"No offense, but they haven't act like a married couple in centuries, if anything, Hera keeps her title as Queen and Selena is Zeus' wife as by all that I can tell," Ares said as he looked at his glass, "plus Hera's medication has been pushed up a little."

"What!" the sudden commotion caused those around them to turn and look to the little group.

Ares threw a glare that could resemble the very fires of Hades towards those who looked at their party, causing the majority to turn around and continue whatever they where doing.

He turned back to his stunned family members as they took in this new information. The only ones who knew about his mother's _problem _were himself, Apollo, Pandia, his father, and Pandia's mother Selena.

"A few centuries back she had a nervous break down. She thought that everyone was out to get her; that someone placed the blood of Nessus in her nectar, that father was going to send her to Hades, and other crazy stuff. It was simply madness that we've kept quiet for sometime. But now she goes to therapy and is on a strong dose of medication that keeps her mellow," Ares said in an exasperated tone.

Talking about his mother in general made the immortal feel like a worn out mortal.

"Well I'm glad she's getting some type of treatment," Amphitrite said.

"Well whatever her doctor's giving her, he sure as hell needs to give it to Persephone," Dmitry said, causing everyone to laugh.

"So what happened then?" Amphitrite said, enjoying the story so far.

"Well after that scene, there was a little disturbance with Triton and…"Athena didn't even know if she wanted to say **that women's **name to her aunt.

"Whom did Triton have a disagreement with?" she questioned quizzicaly.

"He had a disagreement with _Alexis," _

It was quiet as everyone eyes were on Amphitrite wondering what her reaction would be at knowing that her son had a disagreement with the woman who broke the straw on the camels back of his parent's marriage.

"Really?"

"Yeah we didn't see so much of the disagreement since we decide to leave," said Dmitry.

"It wasn't really explosive, Alexis greeted Triton and he didn't give her the _warm _greeting back," said Apollo.

"Poseidon didn't even say one word about it he kept talking to Rhoda and her husband, while Alexis had the look of death," slurred Dionysus, "it was really messed up and now I think we need some more liquor. Come Hermes for I might need your help."

"I think it's the other way around, brother," Hermes said as he took drunken steps along with his brother.

"The blind leading the damn blind," said Ares as he shook his head.

"Apollo, can you please make sure they don't get into any trouble," Pandia asked. Apollo nodded his head and followed his drunken brothers to the bar.

Amphitrite couldn't help but to think about the ill behavior of her son, even if she couldn't speak ill of the woman herself, that didn't mean her son could be so disrespectful towards her.

It was no surprise that Poseidon didn't go to the woman's defense. It was very typical of him. It simply confirmed her suspicion that the man had not changed at all.

"So I'm still confused as to why this night was funny? For it sounds like a complete disaster."

"That's why it was funny. It _was _a complete and utter disaster," said Dmitry as the other chuckled.

"It's one of those moments that you had to be there for it to be funny," Pandia said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well thank the Gods I wasn't there," Amphitrite said as she took a sip of her drink. After such a long tale everyone was right you needed a drink for reliving such a moment.

"After such story like that who's ready to hit the floor?"

That was enough to make everyone move to the dance floor all night.

.

.

.

Tonight was, in every word, a disaster; the music was terrible, the wine was horrible, and the company was dismal. He had wasted a whole night on simply nothing. He should have followed his right mind and stayed in the comfort of his home, drinking to his hearts content. He would've had a better time than what he had just witnessed tonight.

He knew by the time that they walked inside the party that it was going to be a long boring night.

For one, Apollo did not partake with the Muses in their song - which would've made the party a little livelier.

The second reason; the wine was not the best since the party was last minute. Dionysus was not informed so they could only drink that of what the mortals drink. Horrible was the best and only description to give.

The third reason, was hearing the immortals that did business and lived on earth speak about their success, gloating at the fact they were doing better then the others. That annoyed him to the bone. The only comfort was hearing that other immortals, just like himself, were not doing so well.

For everyone's fortune was the same, something the younger generation should understand and be mindful of.

Even with that in mind, he didn't see it as polite party conversation. It was something they could save for another time.

Since this party was on Olympus, of course there was some disturbance to be caused.

The disturbance came in the form of Persephone; just thinking about it caused a migraine to start. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of everyone because of what she assumed was a flirtation going on between Hades and Pandia.

Had it been another woman he would give her sound judgment on her assumption, but as the woman was Pandia, everyone knew that Hades held a very high respect for her as well as a crush. And who would blame him? Pandia was, after all, the most stunning Goddess on Mount Olympus.

But that didn't mean he would act inappropriatly towards her, due to the respect for her and also his business dealings with Ares.

Out of the three brothers, Hades was never the one to act on what his pants told him, only on what his mind dictated.

And Persephone should know better. After all, she shouldn't be the one to throw stones at Hades when she was most definitely guilty of the crimes she placed on him.

Didn't she share a lover with Venus?

Undressing, Poseidon looked to the other side of the room where Alexis was seated at her vanity table.

He couldn't stop the sigh that came forth as he thought about the rest of the night. He had spoken to his children and during his conversation, he noticed how resigned she had become during the conversation.

He didn't say anything; there was no need to say anything. Alexis had a habit of forgetting that she was simply the mistress and **not **the wife.

Meaning whatever hopes she had that his children would show her any respect was out of the question. She was not their mother nor was she their equal. A discussion they had gone over in the past.

He turned from her and quickly undresses. He had more important issues to deal with than to be bothered with her melancholy mood.

Tomorrow was going to be the first time in a millennia that he would see his wife.

There were different scenarios that seemed to run around in his head on how he would react to seeing her or how he was going to start a conversation with her.

Each one was either him demanding that she to return to him or dragging her back home regardless.

So, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to simply demand her to come back home, but he was going to make it clear that he would be needing her service for his company and that when she married him she had an obligation to him and her place as Queen.

Pulling his night pants on he walked towards the bed where Alexis was already laid down. Her back was to him and in all truth, he didn't care. He would simply buy her a gift tomorrow after talking to Amphitrite. That would end her mood.

Turning the lights off, he laid down in his spot with anticipation of tomorrow.

All the while the woman lay next to him with silent tears as she went to sleep.

.

.

.

"Make sure you order a bouquet for my daughter. The note should read, "_Bentley, you've made me a very proud mother," _send the second bouquet to Pandia's studio. The note should read, _"Thank you dear for making me a fabulous dress, like always."_

She barked out the orders to her assistant. Today she was meeting a very important client who was in _**serious need **_of her help.

The company that was in need of her service was an ocean resort of some kind that was on the verge of filing for bankruptcy.

She didn't run a crisis management firm and she wasn't Olivia Pope. But the CEO of the company had personally selected her to represent their company. Just like Olivia, Amphitrite was the best at in her field and it was exhilarating to take up a new challenge.

She was dressed in a black crepe double peplum mini dress by Alexander McQueen and her heels were from Vera Wang.

She walked out of her office and headed towards her car. Once seated in the back, she looked over the files preparing for the meeting. She was hoping that the meeting wouldn't last too long. She had decided that she was going to take the deal; after all they were going to pay her more then what she had asked and they gave her free reign to do whatever she wanted. What more could she ask for? Right?

.

.

"Ms. Amphitrite, allow me to show you to Mr. Neil," said the secretary as she stood from her desk and walked around to the front.

"Thank you," she said, following behind the woman.

"Will there be anyone else joining the meeting?" she asked.

"No, you will only be having a meeting with Mr. Neil himself."

Amphitrite nodded her head as they walked down the hall and took a left. As they walked, she could see employees stop what they were doing to look her way.

Strange behavior to say the least. For even the most frightening employer you wouldn't stop what you were doing just to simply watch a stranger have a meeting.

But she brushed it off. Some things didn't need to be thought on.

They came to a stop at the double doors of the meeting room.

"Mr. Neil is already inside waiting for you," the woman said, holding the doors for her.

"Thank you," Amphitrite replied and walked inside the room.

The supposed _Mr. Neil's _back was turned to her…

"Good morning Mr. Neil, my name is Amphitrite Philips…" her throat went dry, her body became stiff and all of her senses became numb.

There before her was the _last _thing she wanted to see…

Poseidon.

"_Oh shit…" _


End file.
